Coming Out
Coming Out 'is the thirteenth episode of Glee: The New Touch. It was released on December 21, 2013. Plot Rose starts dating Angelica, and decides to let her secret out to everyone, altough the results aren't exactly the most positive. Brandon's parents find out Brandon is gay, leading to a huge trouble with his family. Meanwhile, Shan starts exploring her sexuality as she pays a visit to an old friend. Iris tries to help Rose by creating a Gay-Straight Alliance. Songs Episode Previously on The New Touch: Kay, so, been two weeks and Lucas and Brandon finally kissed after Lucas finally forgave Brandon and Brandon finally forgave Lucas and Lucas was like the only person to care about Brandon, and Brandon is now really falling for him. Also, Kat`s mother finally reveals that Kat was born out of a night stand and not of Kat`s supposes father, leaving Kat devastated after her mother keeping secret for so many years something that important and Kat investigates about her real father and finds out he`s dead and that he was no other than Shan`s dad. Shocker, right? Meanwhile, Ula finally steps out and goes to discover more about The Magnetics, The Freakshows rivals at Regionals and they confront together with Pump It and actually have a great time and end up hanging together. And oh, leader Adam`s totally into Ula and the other leader, Angelica is totally into sexually confused Rose and asked her out. So that`s all you need to know so far! -Angelica and Rose were having an ice cream together.- “Weird, huh?” Angelica said, “we`re facing each other next week at regionals.” -Rose nodded.- “How are you guys doing?” She asked her. “We`re doing okay, I guess the best one will win in the end.” Angelica said, trying to think any other thing she could talk with Rose. “So, um, what did your parents say?” “Em, what?” “What did your parents say? Are they okay with it?” “Oh, uhm, I actually didn`t come out yet.” “Oh, sorry about it.” “You know, the thing is, I really don`t know what the heck I am. I never kissed a guy before, I never kissed a girl before, but I did had some crushes, some great crushes on both sexes, and I`m up for hanging out with any of them, you know? I`m just a little bit afraid about how the world would react, but hey, this is me, nothing I can do.” -Angelica nodded.- “You never kissed a girl before then?” “Nope.” “Wanna know how it feels like?” “I don`t know… I mean of course I would but-“ -Rose was suddenly cut by Angelica who kissed her on the lips, and Rose kissed her back.- “Whoah, that was…” Rose said. “And now, what do you think?” “I think I liked it.” Rose said, and Angelica smiled. “Well, I like you Rose, and let the world know who you are, stand up for yourself, you`ll only see how your life will be so much better. Trust me.” -Rose stared at Angelica.- “I trust you.” She said, as she hold her hand. -Kat was giggling with Lexie, Iris and the cheerleaders, when Shan approached them.- “Hey Kat.” Shan said, happily, while the cheerleaders, except for Iris, all laughed. “Um, Shan…” Kat said, nervous. “Can we talk?” Shan asked her, as she pulled Kat away. “So, how`s everything going?” Shan asked her. “Ugh, Shan, you can talk to me whenever you want, but not when I`m hanging out with my friends, okay?” “What? Do I intimidate you? Do you feel intimidated by your half sister?” Shan said, furious. “Do you even think on telling anyone?” “Look, Shan, it`s not the time, ttyl.” Kat said, as she walked away and back to the giggling cheerleaders while Shan shrugged. -Shan kept on walking and came past Lisa.- “Shan.” Lisa said, as she walked to her. “''Oh no.” Shan thought, as she fakely smiled. “Hey Lisa.” “Look, Shan, I`m gonna be completely honest with you. I realized how you stare at Grady, and I`m not stupid, I know you`ve been into him for ages.” “Lisa, what are you talking about?” “Oh, please, I know it. And you`ve been with him much more than I have. I don`t even know if I like him anymore. The thing is, you deserve him much more than I do. I`m breaking up with him.” “What?” “Shan, you can have him, I don`t even work with him, I really think I am more into Chu Li right now.” Lisa said, as a japanese guy walked by and waved at Lisa and she waved back. “We will have little Kin Jong Ils together. Kay, bye, Shan, you`ll be great with him.” Lisa said, and walked away. -Shan stood there, still completely confused with the situation.- -Glee club was in session, everyone throwing ideas for their songs at regionals.- “We should do Fun” Andre said, while everyone disagreed. “Girl, it`s my time for a solo.” Ula said, starting a fight with Lexie. “Okay, guys! Guys, there is no way we`re all gonna agree on something like this.” -Rose stood up.- “Excuse me, Mister Adams, but I would like to tell you all something very, very important.” Rose said, as she stood in front of the whole class. “Sure.” Nick said. “Well, this is not easy for me at all.” Rose started, “but well, I feel like I`m tired of acting, everyday I`m acting and I just can`t held it anymore. You all accept anyone as they are here so I wish you could accept me.” -Rose stared at Iris, who nodded.- “I like boys, and I also like girls. And I`m fucking proud of it and there`s no way I can change.” Rose said, firmly, leaving everyone surprised. -Nick patted Rose`s back.- “Rose, it`s totally okay, we all accept you here as who you are, there`s no difference here and we all got your back.” Nick told her, while everyone nodded and smiled- “Thanks guys.” Rose said, taking back her seat. -Kyle stood up.- “Guys! Come on! What`s wrong with all of you! Rose just confided us all with her greatest secret of all time. Rose, you definitely have our backs, okay? If anyone is mad at you or everything, just let us know, okay? We`re always here.” Kyle said, while tears gathered on Rose`s eyes. “Thanks Kyle, that really means a lot.” Rose said, as everyone stood up and gathered around Rose, embracing on a group hug. -Brandon was at his house, on his room, laying on his bed chatting with Lucas.- · '''Lucas: Hey Sexy · Brandon: Sup · Lucas: Nm, missin ya · Brandon: Ugh, don’t go all desperate again · Lucas: lol, how couldn`t I? · Brandon: Shut up and send me another of your shirtless pics again. -Brandon smiled, as he heard his mother knocking the door.- “Brandy, dinner`s ready!” Brandon`s mom, Julia said. “Coming!” Brandon said, as he left his room and rushed downstairs. -Today they were dining chicken. Brandon`s parents; Larry and Julia ate opposite Brandon. Brandon was about to start eating when his mother interrupted him.- “Brandon, please give thanks to the lord before you start.” “Sorry, mom.” “I really don`t get how democrats hold power.” Larry said, taking a sip of wine. “Trust me, America will soon open its eyes.” -Julia nodded.- “Have you seen our neighbor, Tom?” Julia asked her husband. “The faggot?” -Julia nodded.- “I saw him today with his new boyfriend.” -Larry drew a face of disgust and terror on his face.- “That`s bloody disgusting! How can we let that people hang out like they do? You know they`re all sick, all sick, it wont be long before they all start treatment, they are a disgrace! A disgrace!” Larry said, furious, and the vain on his forehead seemed bigger than ever. -Brandon suddenly stood up.- “Brandon, what is it honey?” Julia asked him. “I`m not feeling well.” Brandon said, as he rushed to his room. -Brandon heard his mother calling him back for dinner as he locked himself in his room, he looked at his reflection on a mirror and punched it, covering his fist in blood and leaving it shattered.- -Shan walked down the school hallways.- “''You know, Rose`s coming out gave me like a sense of hope, I mean, I don`t know what it is but I have like a sudden urge to experiment… like, it`s kinda weird, I always had crushes with guys, never with girls, but since Rose came out it gave me like this… ugh, I just cant place it in words, but I do have an old friend of mine that is totally a lesbian and I would just want to pay her a visit, you know? Before I get into with Grady.”'' -Shan smiled and continued walking, as she walked past Kat, Kat quickly stared on the opposite direction.- -Brandon was in Miriam`s office.- “What is it, Miriam?” “Oh! Brandy pie!” Miriam said, smiling, moving her hand in all directions. “What happened to your hand?” Miriam asked, staring at Brandon`s wounded fist. “Doesn`t matter.” “Whatever.” Miriam said, “so, been a while Brandy!” “Miriam, are you drunk?” “What?! No! No! What is that that you`re saying?” “Ugh, nothing.” -Miriam laughed.- “Brandon, you were loyal to me until the very end, our plan did went to hell, so yeah, I just wanted to let you know…. I`m sorry! I`m sorry I treated you like hell before when you were so loyal towards me.” “Look, Miriam, thanks to that plan, everyone fuckin hates me, okay? Like yeah, I`m a bitch, I loved bitching those losers, but at least I had friends before! Or whatever.” -Miriam continued staring at Brandon.- “Like I said, I`m sorry, now time to move on, right?” -Brandon nodded.- “Right.” -Rose entered her house. Her father was reading the paper and drinking coffee.- “Hey Rosita, how was school?” Ned asked her, and Rose nodded. “It was great.” She said, as she sat in front of her dad. “Dad, there`s something I need to tell you, something I`ve been wanting to tell you for a long time now. Something really important, and I just hope you`re okay with it. After mom died, you`re like the only thing I have” “Honey, you know you can tell me anything and that I won`t judge you.” -Rose nodded.- “Dad… I- I don`t really know how to say this, but the truth is, I like boys, but I also like girls.” Rose said, tears on her face, staring at her dad. “Dad?” -Ned stared at Rose and hold her hand.- “Honey. It is not me who decides how you are. You are yourself and you are special and whoever you are I love you. No difference whatsoever, I love you, you are my daughter and you are always my baby, okay?” -Rose nodded, crying.- “Thanks, dad, I`m so glad you understand.” “I love you, Rosie, now come here.” -Rose and Ned hugged.- “Don`t ever let the world get you, right?” “I won`t… I won`t” -Rose now walked down the school`s hallways, everyone knew of her secret now. The whole school knew it, it had rushed out like a virus, everywhere she went, people observed her, whispered, giggled, pointed at her. She was getting paranoic.- “Hey, lesbo!” A bunch of cheerleaders said, laughing. “Stop staring at my ass, freak!” -The cheerleaders all laughed as Rose tried to ignore them.- “Seriously, guys, stop it!” Iris said, and Rose smiled as she saw her. “Leave her alone, go fuck each other`s lives okay?” -The cheerleaders walked away.- “Thanks, Iris.” Rose told her, and Iris smiled. “No problem. Rose, I really can`t be prouder of you!” “Thanks, but , the school`s like… crazy, they`ve all been staring at me, laughing and shitting at me, you know? I`m tired.” “Rose, don`t listen to them, okay? You are strong and you can get past this. You really are strong, don`t let people get you, you have people that care about you, you know that.” -Rose nodded, and continued walking past the hallways, admist a crowd of people giggling and gossiping around her.- “''Everyday is so wonderful, and suddenly, it`s hard to breathe, now and then I get insecure from all the pain, feel so ashamed.” '' Rose sang as she walked through. “''I am beautiful, no matter what they say, words can`t bring me down, I am beautiful in every single way, yes words don`t bring me down, oh no, so don`t you bring me down today.”'' Rose sang alone on the auditorium. -Rose now firmly walked a croded hallway all staring at her.- “''No matter what they do, no matter what they say, no matter what we say, we`re the song that`s out of tune, yeah full of beautiful mistakes oh yeah, and everywhere we go, everywhere we go, the sun will always shine, but tomorrow we may awake on the other side.”'' -Rose was now singing the song with all her emotion at glee club.- “''`Cause we are beautiful, no matter what they say, yes words can`t bring us down, oh no, we are beautiful in every single way, yes words won`t bring us down, oh no, so don`t you bring me down today. Mhm, yeah, don`t you bring me down today. Yeah, yeah, oooh, don`t you bring me down today.”'' -Rose ended the song in tears and everyone stood up and clapped.- “Thanks, guys, thanks so much.” Rose said, as she took a seat besides Iris. -Brandon was at his house when someone rang the bell.- “Brandy, could you go check who`s there?” Julia asked him as Brandon reluctantly opened the door and saw Lucas smiling at him. “Hey, Brandon.” -Brandon seemed perplexed.- “What the fuck are you doing here, Lucas?” “Was around here, hoped to stop by, say hello, get to see your sexy body again.” -Brandon rolled his eyes.- “Get the fuck out, they don`t know I`m-“ “Honey, who is it?” Julia asked. “Is that your mother?” “Yes, now go.” -Julia suddenly appeared, smiling.- “Oh, is this a friend of yours, Brandon?” Julia asked, as Brandon nodded. “Hi, my pleasure to meet you misses Day.” Lucas said, as he stretched Julia`s hand. “He was just going.” Brandon said. “Oh, but why? Dinner`s almost ready, he can of course stay!” -Brandon and Lucas stared at each other.- “Okay, he can stay, I guess.” Brandon said, suddenly changing his mind. -A while later, Brandon and Lucas where at Brandon`s room.- “What made you changed your mind?” Lucas asked Brandon. “At last we`re somewhere private.” Brandon said, as he and Lucas kissed. -Brandon leaned on his bed and Lucas leaned over him, kissing.- -The door suddenly flanged open, and a surprised Julia saw Brandon and Lucas kissing. Brandon immediately got up and Lucas felt totally lost.- “What…. Was…. That?” Julia asked, her body slowly shaking. “Mom… it was nothing, we weren`t doing anything…” “Brandon… was that what I saw?” “No, mom, it wasn`t.” “Brandon was that what I saw?!” Julia cried, her body vibrating and her face red. “No, mom, it was nothing!” “Misses Day, I swear to you, it was nothing!” Lucas said from afar. “You shut up!” Julia told Lucas, as she slapped Brandon. “You disgust me…. Brandon… I don’t want to hear anything from you ever again.” “What… mom?” Brandon said, about to break to tears. “I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE! YOU NEED HELP!” Julia said, slapping Brandon, and an alarmed Larry entered the room. “What is this?” Larry asked. “OUR SON WAS FUCKIN KISSING A BOY! OUR SON IS A FUCKIN FAGGOT!” Julia shrieked. “What?” Larry asked perplexed, “Is that true?” “No, dad, I can explain…” “IT IS TRUE!” Julia yelled, slapping Brandon, “I SAW HIM!” “You get out of this house…. Now.” Larry said to Brandon. -Lucas and Brandon stared at each other.- “Why are you doing this?” Brandon asked, in tears. “Okay! Mister and Misses Day, I really can`t believe how you`re reacting, this is your son, you`re talking about, your son! And he can`t choose if he likes boys or girls, your son can`t change and you have to accept him because he`s your son! Do you really care if he loves boys or if he loves girls?! Do you really care about that? He is himself and you can`t make him change and if you two don`t understand that, then I feel sorry for you, I do, and I hope someday you will understand.” Lucas said furiously. “Get. OUT!” Larry yell. “Brandon, come on, pack your stuff quickly, you`re coming to my place, it`s safer there.” Lucas said, while Brandon and his parents were devastated. -Shan was at the movies, waiting for an old friend when suddenly she heard someone call out her name.- “Shan!” A girl said, her hair black and dyed purple in some parts. “Hey Lucy!” Shan said. “Been a while, girl!” “I know! How`s everything?” “Great, great!” “What about Anna?” “Oh, we broke up a month ago, it just couldn`t be dude.” Lucy said. “Aw, so sorry, Lucypie.” Shan said, hugging her. “Yeah, but I guess it`s okay now. “Lucy said, “And what about you.” “Oh, nothing I guess. But yeah, this new school is really cool, I`m on glee club there and there`s like so many cool people there, so yeah, whatever.” Shan said. “Nice! Any guy there…” “Nah, I mean, yeah, there`s like this guy which I totally have a crush on, but he kinda like friendzoned me, but now he`s about to break up or he broke up already, so yeah, but it`s cool.” -Lucy nodded.- “Kay, gotta go pee.” “Same” -Lucy and Shan went to the toilets, it was empty.- “Hey.” Shan said to Lucy as she stared at her. “I- remember back then? When we were just some kids, when you came out to me?” “Duh I remember” Lucy said “Well, uhm, like I`ve been thinking, and it`s like I don`t know, I kinda rgret like not kissing you when I had the chance.” -Lucy smiled.- “Well, you have the chance now, girl.” Lucy said. -Shan smiled and they both stared at each other, and Shan slowly approached her lips towards Lucy`s. They kissed.- “And?” Lucy said. -Shan nodded.- “I don`t know… I mean…” “What?” Lucy said, grinning. “I don`t think this is what I want right now, maybe that guy I told you before is what I need right now.” “Then go get him girl, you can do it.” Lucy said, and Shan smiled. -Shan was in the schools lab working on an experiment with Grady.- “Shan?” “Mhm” “We… Lisa and I broke up.” Grady told her, while Shan tried to do her best not to smile but ended up doing really weir gestures. “Oh my gosh, really?” “Yeah, she just… she said I wasn`t for her and stuff.” “Oh, Grady, that sucks.” “I know, but well, I`m hanging on.” Grady said, and Shan smiled. “You`ll get someone better. You`ll see.” Shan said, while an idea suddenly strucked her. -Shan was walking down the hallways and saw Grady, talking with Sam and Kyle.- “''I`m here again, a thousand miles away from you, a broken mess, just scattered pieces who I am. I tried so hard, thought I could do this on my own, I`ve lost so much along the way”'' Shan sang. -Shan now performed the song at Glee Club, staring at Grady all way through.- “''Then I see your face, I know I`m finally yours, I find everything I thought I lost before. You call my name I come to you in pieces, so you can make me whole. I`ve come undone, but you can make sense who I am, like puzzle pieces in your hand, then I see your face, I know I`m finally yours, I find everything I thought I lost before. You call my name I come to you in pieces, so you can make me whole!”'' Shan sang, as Grady nodded throughout the song. “''I tried so hard! So hard! I tried so hard! Then I see your face, I know I`m finally yours, I find everything I thought I lost before. You call my name, I come to you in pieces, so you can make me whole, so you can make me whole.”'' Shan ended the song, staring at Grady, while he nodded. -Lucas and Brandon were at Lucas`s room.- “Sorry about that, man, your parents are just shit dude.” Lucas told him. “It`s okay” Brandon said, “thank you for letting me stay here, and the day would come when they would know, I knew it was gonna be soon, they suck, they suck.” “Dude, you should definitely try to come back to glee club.” “Lucas, they all freakin hate me there.” “But where`s the old Brandon? The one that gave no fucks about what other people think of him, maybe now, you`ve changed, but you know, maybe know they all accept you now. I accepted you, they surely can.” -Glee club was in session and Iris stood up.- “Okay guys, I definitely think we should do an LGTB- Staright alliance to help Rose and many other guys here.” Iris said. “What`s that?” Leni asked. “It`s an alliance between straight guys and gay or bisexual people, like, we gather once a week and help each other out.” Kyle said, “I`m definitely up to that” he said, as he winked at Rose and she smiled. “Guys, someone else has had a rough week with all this.” Lucas said. “Who?” “Brandon.” -Everyone sighed.- “Please don`t bring the Brandon thing again” Sam said. “But, guys, Brandon has changed. He really is sorry for what he did.” “He betrayed us all.” Ula said. “But guys, I forgave him, isn`t this club about accepting each other no matter what, about forgiving friends, about moving on? Brandon`s learnt a lesson, he really has and this week his parents kicked him out of his house because he`s gay, they slapped him, they said horrible things to him, and he needs someplace where he can feel like he belongs, somewhere he`s contained, we must help him, forgive the past and help him, as a family.” -Many nodded.- “He`s right, we should totally close that page.” Kat said, “and think of Brandon`s situation, perhaps he really has changed.” “I have.” Brandon said. -Brandon had just entered glee club, everyone staring at him.- “I srewed up, I know it, I screwed up big time, and I`m sorry guys, I really really am. This past weeks have really been hell for me and I learned the lesson. I just wish we can forgive the past together and move on, and win regionals together. I swear to you, I won`t ever betray any of you again.” -Several glee club members nodded.- “Mister Adams, what do you think?” Lucas asked him. “Brandon`s back on the club guys, welcome back.” -Brandon nodded.- “Thank you guys, so much.” -The LGTB-Staright alliance was in session.- “''When I was in the third grade, I thought that I was gay, cause I could draw, my uncle was, and I kept my room straight. I told my mom, tears rushing down my face, she`s like, Ben you`ve loved girls since before pre-k. Trippin`, I guess she had a point didn`t she? A bunch of stereotypes all caught in my head, I remember doing the moth like yeah, I`m good at Little League, a pre conceived idea of what it all meant”'' Kyle sang, everyone around him, moving to the lyrics. “''For those who like the same sex, had the characteristics, the right wing conservatists think it`s a decision, and you can be cured with some treatment and religion, man made rewiring of a pre-dipsoition, playing God, ah nah, here we go, America the brave still fears what we don`t know. And God loves all his children is somehow forgotten but we paraphrase a book written thrity-five thousand years ago, I don`t know.”'' Kyle sang. “''And I can`t change, even if I tried, even if I wanted to, my love, my love, my love, he keeps me warm, he keeps me warm, he keeps me warm, my love, my love, my love, he keeps me warm.” Brandon sang, hugging Lucas as everyone moved to the song around them “''If I was gay, I would think hip-hop hates me, have you read the youtube comments lately? Our culture founded from oppression, yet we don’t have acceptance for them, call each other faggots behind the keys of a message board. It`s human rights for everyone there is no difference, live on! And be yourself, when I was in church they tought me something else. If you preach hate at the service, those words aren`t anointed that the holy water that you soak in has been poisoned, when everyone else is more comfortable remaining voiceless rather than fighting for humans that have had their rights stolen. I might not be the same, but that`s not important, no freedom till we`re equal, damn right I support it.” '' Kyle sang, everyone glad, and moving around him. “''And I can`t change, even if I tried, even if I wanted to, my love, my love, my love, she keeps me warm, she keeps me warm, she keeps me warm, my love, my love, my love, she keeps me warm.” Rose sang, hugging Angelica. “''We press play, don’t press pause, progress march on, a world so hateful that some would die rather than be who they are. And a certificate on paper aint gonna solve it all, but it’s a damn good place to start. No law`s gonna change us, we have to change us, whatever God you believe in, we come from the same one, strip away the fear, underneath it`s all the same love, about time that we raised up!”'' Kyle sang, as everyone moved to the song happily. “And I can`t change, even if I tried, even if I wanted to, my love, my love, my love, she keeps me warm, she keeps me warm, she keeps me warm, my love, my love, my love, she keeps me warm.” Rose and Brandon sang together, hugging their couples. “''Love is patient, love is kind”'' Rose sang “''No crying on Sundays”'' Brandon sang “''Love is patient, love is kind”'' “No crying on Sundays” -End- Cast Guest Stars *'Jessica Kennedy Parker '''as Angelica Dunn *'Hayden Pannetiere 'as Lexie Hope *'Adam Hicks 'as Grady Ewen *'Sean Bean 'as Ned *'Patti Lupone 'as Julia Day *'Blake Jenner 'as Andre McBridge *'Pamela Chan 'as Lisa Wong *'Elizabeth Gillies '''as Lucy Polls What do you think of the episode? I LOVED it! It was good It was okay Meh I hated it Which was your favorite song? Beatiful Pieces Same Love Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes